1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a puzzle constituted by several pieces that are joined to each other in order to form a structure of predetermined shape.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
From patent No. FR-2 648 358 is known a puzzle constituted by non-plane pieces of constant thickness, each of which pieces is provided with two tongues and two cut-outs that are symmetrically located with respect to the center of the piece. This puzzle requires the use of immobilization clips, of letter clip type, in order to keep the pieces forming the upper edge of the object aligned during the assembly or after having finished it. The use of such clips that must be placed on each row of pieces and then withdrawn during the assembly of the object could prove to be tedious for the user.
Furthermore, each piece must of the known system be of a specific geometry, namely, it must have two cut-outs and two tongues that face each other in twos, while each row constituting the object being assembled must necessarily consist of an even number of pieces. These constraints limit the applications of the puzzle thus created.